We wish you a Merry Christmas
by kiwikid
Summary: continuing the crossover with Kojak. All that Danny Williams wants is to spend Christmas with his brother NY detective Bobby Crocker but cases involving Santa keep them apart.However the spirit of Christmas has its own power meaning ANYTHING is possible.


"We WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,A Williams family celebration"

"

Continuing the crossover with Kojak.

Danny Williams and Bobby Crocker face there first Christmas as brothers apart. But as they both work on cases involving Santa fate is ensuring that somehow they WILL spend Christmas together.

The Christmas display in the shop window looked bright and cheery. People were stopping to look, couples cozy together, families and HIM all by himself.

Another Christmas loomed with a visit soon from his Aunt Clara. She WOULD be with him even if the other member of their family was not.

"Danny I'm rostered on duty for Christmas Day", Bobby had told him, "I'm REALLY sorry. I did want to be there with you and Clara".

"I know Bobby, Danny had sighed, we'll look forward to seeing you in the New Year."

He knew Bobby felt guilty but it WAS the first Christmas Danny was celebrating as a younger brother so Bobby SHOULD be there.

Danny began to wish that Bobby and he were NOT alike in the type of jobs they had chosen. If one of them HADNT been a cop things would be different.

"Danny you look lost in thought", that was HPD officer Jason Reid seeing him staring at the window. "Just thinking about what to buy ", Danny replied. "Ah you stuck for a gift for Mc Garrett? No Jace, got something for him, it's MY brother I haven't got anything for."

Oh yeah I HEARD you had a brother", Jace commented. "Yeah, what do you BUY your brother Jace". "Well he likes to fish so always buy him something related to that hobby."

Danny thought about what Bobby liked to do, "Hmm I'm sure I'll think of SOMETHING Jace", Danny replied . Just then a scream sounded. Trading Glances Danny and Jason ran into the store.

They found a huddle of people all gathered around the stores Santa. He was cut and bleeding. A guy just ran up and cut him with a knife", cried one of the shop assistants.

Did you see which way he WENT, Danny asked. "Off through the crowd", replied the assistant.

"Right we'll want descriptions so we can them circulated on the radio."

"He was just a KID", one of the crowd stated. That's WHY he got so close to Santa". Danny looked out the window; lots of KIDS were out there, not a promising start.

Bobby had his coat collar turned up trying to keep out the cold December air. The New York streets were busy as people shopped for last minute gifts. They all SHOULD have been finished their shopping a long time ago. But then maybe they were like HIM stuck for ideas on what to buy.

Two names remained on his list Danny and Clara, his brother and his Aunt. He'd asked Danny what to buy for Clara and got a most unsatisfactory answer. "She'll like whatever YOU buy her", he'd said. Clara Williams had embraced the idea of him as a nephew wholeheartedly. Bobby had gone through a stage where he'd been afraid to even TALK to her.

But he'd got over it and found Clara to be a 'nice woman'. She thought he was SWEET, he HOPED she never said it in front of any members of the precinct or he'd be the topic of teasing for MONTHS.

As for Danny, the two of them had got on right from day one. They'd moved from being fellow police officers to half brothers to full brothers with an ease that sometimes astounded him.

But the fact remained they LIVED in two different states, they both worked demanding jobs. So their time together was limited.

Bobby sighed, what to BUY, a scream interrupted his thoughts. He ran into the shop where he'd heard the scream. One of the shop attendants was on he floor crying. "Police miss, he told her flashing his badge, what happened. " A guy came up and stole all our jewelry on display." Bobby couldn't see anyone running. "Did you see what he looked like?," he asked the upset attendant. "Oh yes", she sounded certain.

Bobby got out his note book, "describe him for me miss", We'll he was tall, had white hair, long white beard, he wore a red coat with white trim", Bobby was busy writing then stopped as something about the description struck him. "Are you talking about SANTA", he asked. The assistant nodded. Oh GREAT thought Bobby, one quick glance outside the store yielded about 6 Santa's. He sighed if he didn't interview each and every one Kojak would nail him to the wall.

No present shopping today he thought as he began his task.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells", Clara Williams sang along to the song. She jammed more clothes into her suitcase in preparation for her Hawaiian trip.

Hawaii was always warmer than New York, a great place for Christmas and Danny was a great host.

She knew he'd been upset by Bobby's inability to join them until AFTER the New Year but she was going to make SURE Danny had a nice Christmas.

Bobby would probably go and visit his mother anyway.

Clara went to the phone and dialed Bobby's direct line, Ring, ring, Detective Crocker's, desk, detective Michaels speaking, came the reply. "Is Bobby available? asked Clara.

"No mam", he's out on a call, if you leave your number I'll tell him you phoned.

"yes, it's Williams, Clara, he KNOWS my number."

Right MS Williams, I'll give him the message when he gets IN."

The detective was about to hang up but Clara continued talking. " I hope THEO hasn't got him out doing something DANGEROUS."

"Umm MAM, the Lt is always CAREFUL about the assignments he hands out."

The detective responded . "Now if you'll excuse me".. the detective hung up shaking his head. "Who was THAT" asked Lt Theo Kojak. "Some lady for Bobby ,she wanted to make sure, he put on a funny voice "Theo hasn't got him doing anything dangerous". "Oh THAT must be Clara Williams", he guessed

"Yes, how'd you KNOW", asked Michaels". "Oh we've MET", was all Theo would say.

"WEVE got the CASE", Danny repeated to his boss Steve Mc Garrett. "YES Danno", Steve told him. "Apparently that Santa was a celebrity doing a charity number." His PR person phoned the Governor and HE phoned ME."

"So what have we GOT on this assault Danno."

Danny Williams shook his head. "Well Steve LOTS of witnesses but NONE of them AGREE about a description. He WAS young, male and European, those are about the ONLY things that Tally."

"Okay hit the stores see if any one has sold a KNIFE to someone like that."

Steve requested. "Right Steve, acknowledged Danny.

He was about to leave when Steve asked. "When's Clara flying in ".

Christmas Eve" Danny told him." And Detect..umm Bobby". Steve made an effort to call the NY detective by his first name. They had never really hit it off but Steve had to get used to the fact Bobby Crocker WAS Danny's brother so would be a major part of his life.

"He's ON duty until AFTER New YEAR," Danny reported with a trace of frustration showing. "AH" was all Steve could say. It meant of course that HE would have Danny and Clara to himself for another Christmas, not a BAD thing in his book, though it would BE extremely unwise to SAY that to Danno.

"I'll go check the stores NOW Steve", Danny told him. Muttering to himself he left his boss's office to go to his car. "Be CAREFUL honey", Jenny the 5-0 secretary told him". "Jenny I'm tracking down some KID who assaulted a SANTA".

"Yeah well you can never tell Danny. It IS Christmas and I DON'T want to have to make long distance phone calls to anyone to say you've been HURT.'

"Well I doubt my BROTHER would give a damn", Danny grumped stomping out of 5-0 offices.

"Of COURSE he would" Jenny whispered softly to Danny's retreating back.

Steve poked his head out of his office. "Danny is in A BAD mood", Jenny told him needlessly.

"YES", Steve acknowledged. "Steve it's the FIRST Christmas Danny has HAD a brother, You COULD ring Manhattan and ask the LT to let Bobby have time OFF".

Jenny threw Steve a begging look.

"Jenny Lt. Kojak is Bobby's BOSS, he follows HIS orders not MINE", in other words Steve was NOT going to phone him.

Danny's temper cooled rapidly. It wasn't REALLY Bobby's fault. Stay SAFE Bobby, he muttered to the air as he drove toward the stores.

"How much did he TAKE", Lt Kojak asked Bobby. "The jewels were worth several thousand dollars", Bobby stated. "I interviewed ALL the Santa's in the area Lt. and got alibis. Not that there worth a damn of course. IF we ask witnesses if they'd seen a Santa they'd ALL say YES"

"A criminal Santa, CLEVER, acknowledged Kojak, "And SICK, Bobby stated, "These guys are supposed to be spreaders of CHEER not thieves "

"It's the REAL world Crocker", The Lt thought Bobby was just a little bit naive sometimes." Christmas is an OPPORTUNITY for many, not a cause for celebration."

"Yeah Lt., Bobby acknowledged. "Well this case will probably be filed amongst the unsolvables unless the guy slips up and sells the stuff too soon. "The Lt didn't hold out much hope of catching a criminal Santa with very little to go on.

"You mean we're DROPPING the case", Bobby looked offended. "Bobby LOOK at all these CASES, the Lt gestured to the huge pile," Christmas isn't a holiday for US or the CROOKS".

"So UNLESS we get a BREAK on this case, you concentrate on OTHER things."

Bobby thought the Lt had finished and was going to leave his office. But Lt Kojak knew Bobby well enough to add 3 more words, "that's an ORDER".

"YES SIR" acknowledged Bobby as he left all stiff backed and tense.

Theo Kojak shook his head. Maybe he SHOULD have let Bobby have the time off because he certainly was GRUMPY.

Bobby sighed, he grabbed his coat and went out to find witnesses to ANOTHER case.

"Yeah I sold a KID a knife", acknowledged the camping store owner in response to Danny's enquiry. "He told me his dad liked hunting and he wanted the knife for a gift. " I WOULDN"T describe the guy as a KID exactly. He showed me his ID, he was 19, though he didn't LOOK that old."

"You wouldn't HAPPEN to remember his NAME", Danny asked, not really having much hope of that. "Yes, I only remember because it's a FUNNY name, the type you got endless jokes about at school."

Danny got out his pad and waited. "Butt," the man stated with a smile, "can't remember the FIRST name."

"Thanks", stated Danny . He went back to his car to request a trace on the name Butt.

Bobby interviewed the man while sitting in a warm restaurant. "Well that's it detective I can't remember anything more", the guy told him. "That's fine MR Tyne you've been a great help. If you DO remember more you KNOW where to reach me."

Bobby went back out onto the cold streets. Maybe he could sneak a couple more minutes to look for a gift for Danny. He headed for the sporting store. As he opened the door a Santa ran out and he heard ," STOP that SANTA". Without a second thought Bobby set off in pursuit.

The Santa left the main road and detoured down a side road. Bobby followed.

That Santa was FAST, certainly not keen on getting caught. Bobby could still see him ahead though. Suddenly there were TWO Santa's as another one ran from the main road and grabbed the first Santa. They tussled together.

Bobby put on a burst of speed and intercepted the pair. One Santa held a knife and from the wounds he'd already used it on the OTHER Santa. Bobby reached for his gun "POLICE", he shouted, "DROP the knife".

In response the Santa with the knife pulled the other one closer ,"YOU drop the gun COP, or I'll redecorate this Santa's HEAD".

Bobby swallowed nervously keeping his gun trained on the guy. 'You going to add MURDER to your list of Crimes", he stated .

The knife inched closer to the other Santa's neck. "Come ON DROP it", Bobby requested. "Don't make it WORSE than it has to be"

The knife was unmoving. "You WON'T risk his LIFE cop", the Santa growled.

Bobby knew this guy wanted to get away desperately and thought that if Bobby backed off he could get away by using his Santa costume as a 'cover".

"LET HIM GO NOW", Bobby spoke like he imagined Kojak would speak with authority and without FEAR. "If you KILL him I'm going to HAVE to shoot you, that's the LAST thing I really want to DO at Christmas Time."

Wouldn't your family rather hear that you're in JAIL rather than DEAD."

This was Bobby's last ditch effort if the guy didn't back off he WAS going to HAVE to let him go

"ALRIGHT", the knife was dropped and Bobby searched and cuffed the guy before turning his attention to the OTHER Santa.

Bobby decided the guy needed to get his wounds stitched. He put pressure on the worst of the bleeding cuts. "Nobody's EVER around to help went you need it", commented the other Santa.

"No", Bobby scanned the area. "What you did was brave," he told the Santa.

"Or STUPID", the Santa stated with a grimace. "All I could THINK about was that THAT guy was giving SANTA a BAD NAME and HOW dared he DO that."

What would happen to Christmas if people were SCARED of Santa."

"Indeed", Bobby stated. "You were PRETTY cool, young man", the Santa stated.

"I was SCARED silly", Bobby admitted wondering WHY he was telling this guy that fact. "If he hadn't backed down I would have had to drop my gun'

"Then he COULD have shot BOTH of us", the guy stated calmly. "YES", admitted Bobby. "Luckily he DOES have a family somewhere.", Bobby held tight to the mans bleeding arm and hoped someone would come to their rescue.

"Yeah," The Santa sounded sad. "I don't," he stated. "You DON'T", repeated the surprised Bobby. "No, that's why I LIKE being Santa and making OTHERS happy. I'm PART of an important family, the Santa family".

"How about you, why aren't YOU spending this time with your family young man, "

the Santa asked.

"My mom went away for Christmas for the first time and well I AM working"

Bobby found this guy so easy to talk to.

"You don't have OTHER family?, the Santa inquired . "Yes, a BROTHER and an Aunt."

Bobby told him.

"I suppose it's alright if you spend OTHER Christmas's with them", Santa concluded.

"Well ACTUALLY THIS would have been the FIRST Christmas we'd ever spent together", Bobby couldn't believe he told a total STRANGER that fact.

"Oh, you don't GET on, or something" Santa was curious. "NO, I never KNEW I had a brother or Aunt until recently", Bobby stated.

"Now that sounds like an INTERESTING story", stated Santa.

"It IS", Bobby told him.

He never got to tell the story though as soon some people approached and Bobby set about getting help.

"So tell me young man, do you WANT to spend this Christmas with your brother and Aunt." Santa asked as he was loaded into an ambulance.

"YES, more than ANYTHING. But it's NOT going to happen. I'd have to travel to HAWAII and there 's NO way I'd get a flight NOW, even if I COULD get the time off."

Bobby closed the ambulance doors.

"Maybe SANTA will bring you what you WANT", he heard as the ambulance doors closed.

It was only later than Bobby realized they'd never even exchanged NAMES.

"Hello is this the Butt residence", Danny asked as the houses door opened in response to his knock. "Yes, I'm Lettie Allyn, caregiver of Alex, Marie and Greg Butt", she replied. "Williams 5-0" Danny flashed his badge.

The woman immediately went pale . "Is there a PROBLEM OFFICER", nobody wanted a visit from 5-0 before Christmas.

"I am investigating an incident where a Santa was attacked with a knife" ,Danny told her." My enquiries have led to the fact someone HERE purchased a knife from the camping store."

"ALEX", yelled Ms Allyn. A tall youth came quickly to her call. He looked about the right age for the assailant. "DID YOU BUY A KNIFE", bawled Ms Allyn.

"NO MAM", shouted the youth. "Well SOMEBODY did, this OFFICER said a SANTA was attacked."

"It wasn't ME", yelled the youth, "honestly mam I don't DO that stuff no more".

He looked sincere.

"Are you prepared to come down to 5-0 HQ and be part of a line up", Danny asked.

"YEAH, no PROBLEM since it WASN'T ME", the youth insisted.

"Right lets go then", Danny stated. He was going to take the youth in to be identified. "HOLD ON", the voice was YOUNGER but firm. Danny turned; a younger youth was standing there with a knife clutched in his HAND.

"It wasn't HIM it was ME", the youth admitted. "GREG", the caregiver sounded shocked. "YEAH, it was ME. I am so damn sick of this CHRISTMAS crap that when I saw that SANTA I thought I'd make him pay", Greg flourished his knife.

"WHY?, asked Danny keeping his voice calm. "Because he's a LIAR that's why, tells little kids they are going to get what they WANT for Christmas, LIES, all of it.

I'm just PROTECTING kids from liars like HIM". Greg came closer to Danny.

He looked only about 16 Danny reflected.

"He's just doing a JOB", Danny told Greg, in fact he was raising money to HELP children in hospital"

"Why does he have to LIE, to do it", Greg yelled. He lied to ME ",

"When", asked Danny feeling this kid's problems were emotional and NOT criminal.

"As a kid, I sat on Santa's knee and do you KNOW what I asked for, a MOTHER and a father, did it HAPPEN, NO." Instead we got shuffled from ONE home to the NEXT", he whirled the knife about looking angry.

'I asked for the same thing once", Danny didn't know where that comment came from, it just slipped out.

Greg paused now not really sure what to make of what Danny had said.

"Why'd YOU ask for that COP", he growled

"Because my parents DIED when I was very young I never really got to experience a Christmas with family," Danny sighed.

"Yeah well because of SANTAS lies I lead this life HOPING we'd have someone who CARED about us," Greg still held firm to the knife.

"You have a BROTHER and SISTER, Danny told him, they ARE your family".

Greg looked at Danny. "You DIDN"T, he asked unable to stop himself asking the question. "No I WAS an only child, I used to ALSO ask Santa for a brother or sister"

Danny stated.

"YEAH and it NEVER happened right", the sarcasm was back again.

"Actually it DID", Danny smiled. "REALLY", Greg was curious despite his anger.

"Yeah I found a brother I didn't even KNOW about", Danny told him.

"But he's TOO busy to spend Christmas with me"

Greg looked at Danny. " I guess I am LUCKY then, my family ARE with me".

"YES", Danny told him. Greg dropped the knife then. "Are you going to ARREST him", asked the caregiver fearfully.

"Maybe if he TALKS to the victim and EXPLAINS things, there may NOT be a charge", Danny hoped he could make it work out.

"I could come WITH you and help", he offered.

"You know your not so BAD for a cop", reflected Greg. "I HOPE you DO spend Christmas with your brother."

"It's NOT likely", reflected Danny, "but at least I know he's alive and WELL."

Bobby was back at the precinct typing up his report. He watched Saperstein place MORE decorations on the squad room tree. He had this sudden impulse to chop the damn thing down.

"CROCKER", oh boy the Lt. wanted him

He went into the LT. office and paled when he saw the Captain there as well.

"YESSIR", he nervously asked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BOBBY", stated the Lt pushing something over the desk at him. It was probably some heinous case the Lt didn't want to deal with.

Bobby picked up the folder and opened it. He stared at what was inside.

"Is this FOR REAL", he asked. "YES" the Captain told him with a smile.

"WOW" stated Bobby. "Well detective you better go carry out your assignment", Lt Kojak told him with a grin. "YES SIR", Bobby stated happily.

CHRISTMAS EVE, HAWAII

Danny went down to a nearby café to buy himself an early morning coffee.

"Morning Mr. Williams, the café owner called, "all set for Christmas".

"YES", stated Danny trying to smile. "GOOD " Danny got ready to leave.

"Oh Mr. Williams there's a salesman going about selling stuff, thought I better warn you".

Oh great a nice door to door salesman to get him in the mood. Danny would give HIM a sharp shock if he came to HIS door.

Danny hadn't bothered to decorate his apartment or put up a tree. He was SURE Aunt Clara would be upset at him for that but he DIDN'T care.

Danny flopped on his sofa and contemplated getting drunk. Knock, KNOCK, that was probably that DAMN salesman, time to work off some of his mood.

He stamped to the door ready to do battle. Wrenching the door open Danny yelled "I bloody well don't WANT"…then he stopped and stared at who was standing in his doorway," BOBBY", he stated in amazement.

"Yeah, though after THAT reception I just might go back to New York" Bobby told him.

"SORRY", Danny apologized, then he pulled Bobby inside. "I can't BELIEVE you're HERE, he paused. You didn't get suspended or anything in order to come", he hoped his brother wasn't THAT rash.

"NO ,actually SANTA brought me", Bobby told him. "Then over a beer he told the whole story finishing with. "It turned out the guy I helped was Charles Linton".

"The BILLIONAIRE", Danny gasped. "YES, he doesn't have family so plays Santa every year on the streets. He actually DOES give gifts to people."

"He knew Captain Mc Neil and others in the force and got leave for me. THEN he flew me here in his private plane."

'"Wow, I DON'T CARE what else you bought me Bobby, because seeing you is the BEST present I can have" Danny embraced him warmly.

"ME too", acknowledged Bobby.

He looked around Danny's apartment. "Where's the TREE", he asked.

"Ah well I didn't put it up, admitted Danny, but I guess since you're here, you can help".

The two settled down to decorating Danny's apartment and putting up the tree.

Then they companionably sat and downed beer together.

Soon the time for Aunt Clara's arrival rolled around.

Bobby went and hid out the back wanting to surprise her.

"Danny", Clara Williams covered him in kisses as soon as he let her in. "She looked around his happily decorated apartment. "I'm glad you found the Christmas spirit", she reflected.

"Yes", Danny beamed. Clara thought Danny MUST have been drinking because he seemed so happy. She went and looked closer to the tree. Bending down Clara noticed two glasses under the branches.

"Oh dear, did I interrupt something Danny, Clara asked," do you have a GIRL in your room." "No Clara it's just ME", stated Bobby coming out.

Clara Williams stared at him awhile before covering him with kisses.

"Oh Robert, I'm SO glad you're here". "A real FAMILY Christmas", she put one arm around him and one around Danny.

Bobby smiled. "It's nice to BE with you Aunt Clara". Danny saw his Aunts tears and realized Bobby had unknowingly just given her the best present of all. Bobby looked rather puzzled at the tears in her eyes unaware of the fact he'd used "aunt".

"I thought you'd be with your umm MOTHER", Clara stated. "She went away Aunt, I DID spend Thanks giving with her."

Bobby didn't want to talk too much about his mother who refused to even mention Danny's NAME. She thought he was the product of an affair. But Bobby would never tell her the truth.

He'd visited the tiny grave of the child that SHOULD have been a Crocker and left flowers. It was RIGHT someone should remember that baby.

The three of them just sat enjoying being together until another knock on the door interrupted their time.

"That'll be Steve, Danny stated, getting up to open the door.

Indeed it WAS Steve Mc Garrett who kissed Clara, shook hands with Danny then STARED at the third person in the apartment. "Merry Christmas Mc Garrett", Bobby told him holding out his hand.

"Same to YOU, Bobby", Steve shook his hand. He looked at the faces of Clara and Danny and KNEW they were overjoyed the third Williams was present.

Steve took a deep breath it WAS Christmas and HE wasn't going to spoil anything for Danny. "You can call me STEVE", he told Bobby.

Bobby smiled. "Thanks STEVE", he said sincerely. "AFTER Christmas you can go back to calling me SIR", Steve told him. Bobby actually laughed at that and surprisingly Steve found himself joining in the laughter. Maybe Bobby wasn't so bad after all.

CHRISTMAS DAY….

"MERRY CHRISTMAS", Danny YELLED at Bobby Crocker.

"GEEZ Danny, not so LOUD", Bobby told him as he padded around in his PJS.

Danny just grinned. "Come on lets open the PRESENTS", he told Bobby happily practically dragging his brother to the tree.

"You first, little Brother", teased Bobby. Danny ripped open Danny's present.

He laughed out loud at what was inside. Some glue, so you don't fall off your surfboard, a razor, incase Mc Garrett gets in your hair too much.

Some dark shades in case the WRONG girl swooned over his blue eyes and several other joke gifts.

There was one gift left, Danny opened it. In a box lay two Christmas balls, they looked vaguely familiar. "They look JUST like the ONES mom and DAD hung on OUR tree, Danny stated. He examined them closely noticing the scratches on the bottom.

"Bobby these ARE the decorations from mom and dads tree"

" I KNOW", stated Bobby. "Where'd you FIND them" Danny was almost speechless.

"It's a story for LATER Danny,' Bobby told him..

Danny hung up the first ball noticing the DW printed on one side and DANNY on the other. The he picked up the OTHER ball. Instead of being blank

RW was printed on one side and ROBERT on the other.

" I hope you don't MIND Danny , about the inscription " Bobby told him.

"NO Bobby I think it's wonderful. Whether you're here or NOT each Christmas I can look at the decoration and KNOW it's NOT a dream, you ARE part of the family."

The phone rung then and Danny picked it up. "Hello, Merry Christmas", he enthused.

"Oh HELLO it's MRS Crocker here, Danny got ready to hand the phone to Bobby, "I'll put Bobby on". "Wait", stated Mrs. Crocker. Danny held the phone nervously wondering what she was going to say, "Merry Christmas to you as well Danny".

Danny smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Crocker". HE saw Bobby smile in return and knew this Christmas had served up it's shared of good deeds.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!


End file.
